


The best laid plans

by entangledwood (Eryn)



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fear of Heights, Fluff, Frottage, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 21:58:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eryn/pseuds/entangledwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(also, the best plan to get laid)</p>
<p>Bond and Q try to make plans for their anniversary. They get side-tracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best laid plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).



> Written for stephrc79 for the [00Qnewyearparty]() fanwork exchange on tumblr. The prompt was _Q, surprisingly, loves the view from The London Eye_ , and since the call was for snarky!Q, BAMF!Q, fluff and NSFW I did my best to deliver.
> 
> Thanks a lot to lovely hedwig, who helped beta this and made sure all limbs were accounted for.
> 
> Happy holidays!

"Explain to me again why we should go to the London Eye for our anniversary," James Bond prompted his Quartermaster turned lover. They were slouching on Q's couch, both dressed in trousers and dress shirts as they'd come off work just a little while ago. For James it was a novel concept - not the steady office hours, but going home with someone. He'd spend a good portion of the last year in the field and even when he was in London Q and him didn't always go home together. Lately though James often found himself staying in Q's cozy apartment even when the Quartermaster wasn't home.

"It's a nice location but the queues are too ridiculous for anything less than an anniversary. But as I said there are a number of possibilities. We could go to a museum, a concert, or just have dinner together. I honestly don't see why you need to hang yourself up on the idea of a ferris wheel," Q returned and if his tone was a little sharper than what James was used to outside of the field the agent only had himself to blame. He knew he was repeating his question, but as usual he was simply unable to follow his lover's logic.

"Then explain to me this," James prompted. He could already see Q roll his eyes and James made sure to strategically wrap his arms around Q, pulling him close and hopefully preempting an outbreak of temper. "You don't fly. You hate skyline bars. You live in a bloody ground floor apartment - which I still maintain is hell for personal security - and even when MI6 moved back you insisted on Q branch being put underground. Yet for our anniversary you want to go 135 meters into the air with only a frail metal structure for support. Why should I not be surprised?" he asked. Q's incredulous expression made James wonder if he'd missed some obvious clue. Especially since his lover started shaking and eventually began laughing in his arms. James was sure he should be offended, but for now he was happy that his boyfriend was relaxing.

"You do know I'm not afraid of heights, right?" Q asked him. James just looked at his lover flummoxed, which sent Q straight back to laughing.

"I actually didn't," James returned flatly.

Q was still chuckling when he turned over in James's embrace, coming to rest half on top of his lover. James just made sure to hold him close because the couch might be wide, but not wide enough to save them from themselves, as they knew from experience.  
"Well then," Q began. "Let me explain you a thing." which was apparently an inside joke because Q started laughing again. James just rolled his eyes fondly and held onto Q. The agent would readily admit that Q's laughter was one of his private treasures. It had been scarce in the beginning, but over the past few months they'd learned to relax around each other. They were both laughing and just smiling more. But right now James would be delighted if Q could just get to the point.

"Yes, please explain," James said flatly, which primarily made Q grin broadly, but also got him back on track.

"I hate flying because of the pressure differences involved. You might not have noticed, but I don't dive either. It is plain uncomfortable and makes me quite sick. Most skyline restaurants - at least the ones you like - are part of five star hotels, and those places make me think of work too much for comfort. The flat is really just convenience. If you insist, I will move, but only if the new flat has a proper elevator service, because I'm not moving to the whateverth floor without a reliable elevator. And finally, the Q branch move was decided by majority vote of the key personnel. Of course the second most favourite vote was staying in the bunker. It's just more convenient for our purposes. Peace, quiet, state of the art ventilation system."

The laughter was still evident in his voice and audible in every third or so word, but James was mostly staring at his lover in disbelieve. Had he really been this unobservant? Or had it really just not come up before?

"But then why are your minions running around like the upper management cancelled Christmas by sending them down there?" James asked curiously. He also shifted them a bit so he was laying more comfortable on the couch with Q sprawled on top of him in one of the positions where neither of them was poking the other with elbows, hip bones, or other sharp edges.

"Politics," Q returned with a shrug. "It's much easier to garner support from the administration for small things like good coffee or a faster internet connection when employee morale is down. Pretty much like you Double Os get priority access to the shooting range and gyms - we know you'd go stir crazy otherwise."

James had to admit he was impressed by Q branch's obvious deviousness and understanding of the machinations of MI6 politics.

"Well then I'll keep your secret," James promised with a sweet smile. Q just grinned in return.

"Oh don't worry, all the major changes are already underway. 'Morale' is scheduled to increase gradually over the holidays, culminating in peak productivity in mid-January. A state which I will endeavor to keep up for the remainder of my tenure as Q," his lover explained in his best lecturer impersonation. James was fairly sure Q knew what that voice did to James - though it was much sexier when Q lectured him on the latest weapons developments instead of department politics - because the imp was grinning at him and shifting his position just enough for his thigh to rest on James’ crotch. James tightened his arms around his lover appreciatively.

“Any other devious plans you’d like to share?” James inquired, one hand running slowly up and down Q’s back while the other stayed wrapped around his lover’s waist.

“Sadly, no. None I’d like to share,” Q returned airily.

“So there are devious plans in the making?” James hedged, but Q shook his head.

“No. Unless you count all the things I think about doing to you, that is” Q hinted. James licked his lips and looked down at his lover with heated stare.

“Such as?” he asked. The rummaging hand slipped purposefully downward and underneath the waistband of Q’s pants. Sadly his hand was stopped by the belt Q was still wearing, so only his fingertips managed to caress the top of lover’s arse. James could feel the full body shudder running through Q, but before he could think about using his second hand to open Q’s belt, his lover was already reaching back to take hold of James’ wrists. It was a light grip, nothing more than fingers loosely encircling his wrists, but between them it was enough. They didn’t need to fight for dominance. When Q wrapped his hands around James’ wrists, he might as well have put manacles on them.

James didn’t fight as Q rearranged them so that in the end James laid on the couch with his hands next to his shoulders and Q straddling him, his lover’s hands still resting on top of his wrists.

“This for example. You, stretched out on the couch in your ridiculously well tailored dress-shirt and those trouser that make your arse look divine. Of course I mostly think about stripping those off you. I plan to tie your hands so I won’t have to worry about you rushing me. Then I can take my sweet time to peel those trousers off, divest you of your socks,” Q explained, though he made no move to act on his fantasy. Instead his lover seemed content to just straddle his lap and rock their crotches together. Not that James minded. He just kept his eyes focused on Q’s face and let himself be pulled along with the fantasy.

“I can kiss my way back up your legs, tease the inside of your thighs with nibbling and kisses and then I move up to straddle you. No need to take of your pants just yet when I still have so much more to explore, wouldn’t you think?” Q continued, though he didn’t wait for James’ response before he continued. “Next is that shirt. With your hands tied I won’t be able to remove it, but I am happy with unbuttoning it, pushing it aside, so that it frames your chest while I litter it with kisses and bitemarks.”

James was panting now, eyes half-lidded as he rocked up in counterpoint to Q’s movement, rubbing their cocks together. Even through four layer of cloth it felt wonderful and James didn’t try to hold the appreciative moans and gasps inside. The only self-control he had left, was used to keep his wrists in place underneath Q’s hands. His lover was putting no weight on them, choosing instead to hold himself up with his back and thigh muscles, but the light touch of Q’s palm was still there to remind him of his place.

“I think about how good you look like that. Just like you do now, sprawled on the cushions with your face flushed and your eyes glazed. I plan to lean down and kiss you, ravage you some more, steal your breath until you are straining for air as much as to get closer.”

Q voice was losing its smoothness now, but James didn’t care, he arched his shoulders up off the couch to raise his head, but Q didn’t lean down to make good of his promise, too caught up in his fantasy to actually give James what he described.

“Next I leave a trail of lovebites down your chest, hold your hips down so you can’t squirm around when I finally start nosing at your waistband. You’ll be moaning so prettily for me, James, won’t you? Especially once I take hold of your pants and pull them down. I’d settle down between your legs then,” Q continued. His hips were moving steadily now and his grip had shifted from James’ wrists to just above his hands so he could rest more of his weight on them. James was straining to spread his legs, to bare himself like Q was describing, but with his lover’s knees bracketing his hips there was not much room for movement - at least without dislodging Q at the same time. It was excruciating, but his motion seemed to have caught Q’s attention, because his lover was - finally, thankfully - spurred into motion. In quick order he had James’ belt and trousers undone, and while James was kicking the whole mess down and off the couch Q was ridding himself of his own trousers before laying down between James’ legs.

“Oh yes,” his lover groaned, and James would have agreed, but Q’s hand was once again between them and rubbing James’ cock deliciously - though that was more incidental to pushing down their pants. “I plan to have you just like that, spread out before me, and me crouching between your legs so I can play with you some more.”

James had no idea where Q was taking the words from. His own language had vanished completely now that their cocks were rubbing against each other. They didn’t have lube - sex on the couch was something of a rarity for them - but after the teasing before James didn’t care. He thrust up against Q and was grateful to hear the younger man’s voice waver a bit in his narration. Q was trying his best to keep up his story, but James wasn’t really listening. His mind was supplying half the words to Q’s monologue on how he was going to drive James crazy with just his mouth and he wasn’t even sure that was what Q was trying to describe. But it didn’t really matter. What mattered was Q’s voice in his ear, Q’s body above his, and Q’s cock rubbing against his. They were both lost in their own fantasies, words and ideas restricted to one mind, but their eyes were locked and James knew that Q was with him, no matter where his fantasy had taken him. Just like James was still with Q, even though he wasn’t hearing him any longer. Blood was rushing in his ears and James could feel his muscles tensing in preparation for release.

Q seemed in a similar predicament, but it was James who lost it first. Orgasm made his muscles spasm and his vision white out and before the agent could think of opening them again he was already feeling Q’s cock pulsing against his. Apparently his lover’ orgasm had finally stolen Q’s voice as well as his strength because James found himself with his lover sprawled on top of him, smearing the mess between them in a rather disgusting fashion - they were still wearing their dress shirts after all and the buttons weren’t exactly comfortable either. But James didn’t have it in him to complain just yet. For now he was contented himself with raising his hands to Q’s shoulders and pulling his lover in for a few breathless kisses. He stroked Q’s shoulder and hair slowly and was rewarded with languid kisses that finally turned into them nuzzling each other’s necks.

Unfortunately their couch didn’t leave enough room for them to find a comfortable and non-sticky position, so once the rush had worn off, James pushed Q off of him.

“Shower,” he rumbled and Q just nodded in agreement. The younger man’s motion were still languid, but James was more than happy to leave Q to his slow rise while he went ahead and got out of his sticky button down and into a hot shower.

By the time Q joined him, James had already washed and since Q still seemed a little drowsy James set about washing him as well. He knew his lover wasn’t sleepy, but unlike James, Q hadn’t trained his body out of the post-orgasm haze yet and would languish in the more peaceful state of mind for a good while.

“So, the Eye. Anything else we should do?” James asked. Q just shrugged in return.

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Q murmured - James was surprised his lover was even stringing along long sentences already. “I just want to spend the day with you, and if that means not taking a step out of our bedroom, then that’s fine with me. And if we feel like going out to the tower and the Eye and the opera and to one of your fancy skyline bars, then that’s fine as well,” Q explained, wrapping his arms around James. But the agent didn’t allow Q to move closer. Cuddling in the shower was never a good plan, so James carefully stepped back and focused on washing his lover.

“Well then I’d say we both do our best to stay in London and keep the crisis level down. Then we can see how we feel on the day itself,” he suggested and Q hummed in agreement. Apparently his lover had exhausted his words for the next while, so James simply lead his lover out of the shower and handed him a towel. They dried themselves off in companionable silence and found themselves back on the couch in short order. The night was still young and if these days James preferred sci-fi series with Q to gambling with friends, then so be it.


End file.
